This application is related to the following five applications concurrently filed directed to a tape feeding, cutting and ejecting apparatus for a mailing machine: Ser. No. 203,132 for Roll-Tape Knife Control for a Tape-Cutting Apparatus in a Mailing Machine; Ser. No. 203,130 for Method for Preventing Jams in a Tape Ejecting Apparatus; Set. No. 203,454; Ser. No. 203,459 for Method for Controlling Speed in a Tape Feeding, Cutting and Ejection Apparatus for a Mailing Machine; Ser. No. 203,461 for Method for Control of Length of Imprint for a Mailing Machine; and, Ser. No. 203,460 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,484 for Method and Apparatus for Cutting Mailing Machine Roll Tape, all assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
In addition it is related to the following applications Ser. No. 180,161 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,703 and Ser. No. 180,168 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,594 for Tape Feeding, Cutting and Ejecting Apparatus for a Mailing Machine filed Jan. 11, 1994 and Ser. No. 180,163 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,704 for Mailing Machine also filed January 11, 1994, all assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Mailing machines are well known. Generally, mailing machines comprise a postage meter for printing an indicia on a piece of mail or on a tape and a feed base for transporting mailpieces or tapes for printing by the postage meter. Tape feeding mechanisms have typically not been incorporated into small mailing machines because of the costs involved.
Applications Ser. No. 180,161 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,703 and Ser. No. 180,168 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,594 for Tape Feeding, Cutting and Ejecting Apparatus for a Mailing Machine filed Jan. 11, 1994 and Ser. No. 180,163 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,704 for Mailing Machine also filed Jan. 11, 1994, previously mentioned above, describe a mailing machine in which a roll tape supply is utilized for printing postage. The various paths of tape supply for feeding tape for printing and for ejecting the cut tape are for the most part inaccessible to the operator.
It has been recognized that the mailing machine may be shut down in any stage of operation. Since most of the feeding operations are controlled in essentially open loop control modes in order to reduce cost and since the tape paths are almost inaccessible to the user, the clearing of tape jams would require a service call.